Resort BETA (Oreimo fanfic)
by Juphup
Summary: BETA FOR RESORT FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

**Beta-1**  
 **(chapter 2)**

 ***quick note I am listening to OreImo soundtrack songs (yes I am a loser I know) and I got feels while I was writing so it might affect the story line drastically well not that much but yeah.**

 **(Kyousuke POV)**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz... *SLAP*  
Huh...eh probably mosquito.  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...*Harder slap*  
"OI what is your problem," I said without knowing who is behind all this, I can feel some sort of weight near my legs which was accompanied by hands directly beside of my head, wait.. it's she isn't it?

"What do you .."I was cut off when I heard a sob.

"Baka, life counseling" WHAT I thought this was over a month ago I was trying to be normal. Well, not exactly normal I fell in love with my sister and... well it's not normal for a sibling to be in love right? probably not, except Akagi.

"why now... Cant it wait until tomorrow?"

"tsk. that's what you said when we started."

Well true...

"Fine I will wait for you in your room."

and with that, she left the room. This girl is going to give me insomnia one day. I quickly get out of bed and started to change, I was only wearing a tanktop since its summer. Last morning was well eventful. I sat on my bed while I collected my thoughts. Ok she hasn't talk to me too much since a month ago and now she wants to talk to me. well crap might as well. **You still like her?** well hard to say.. I thought deeply onto that thought and was getting a headache I stood up and went straight for the door. I look at the direction I was forced to go, the light was on so she is in there. I slowly crept toward it stalling for time. I stood by the door way for what seems like a minute or two until I knocked.

*Knock*

*Knock*

"come in"

I opened the door while trying to be careful of my actions while I am at the "devils den".

I went inside only to find boxes on top of boxes. wait no this is not right is she moving? surely not my mom and dad should let me know if not then why.

I wore a worry look as I scanned the area. There were still stuff and clothes on the walls and tables. I saw a smirk coming on her face as she burst out laughing. I could now see her fully as she was behind one of the boxes trying to get something. She was wearing a pink sweater with blue shorts and blue inner shirt. Being a sis-con I am I admired her. no push that thought way down and focus. God dammit she is still laughing. I guess she saw the look on my face.

"Hahaha, what worry about your sister leaving?" she said in a mocking tone. what then why?

"ugh why should I worry without you is fine" well no I lied.

"yea yeah, these boxes are my eroges that I am re selling, of course I am not selling the limited edition ones and since I have duplicates I might as well sell."

phew I thought I was going to have to go to where ever she is going and drag her back.

"oh why am I here then?"

"well I am lending you an eroge!" she reply in a playful tone. gosh she is _**cute as a little sister.**_ just little sister not a girl.

"*sigh* bring it on what do I have to play now?"

why is it like this... my relation with my sister is basically playing games which is doing dirty stuff to little sisters which made is awkward to play but I have grown used to it and I am not ashame to say it these games are fun(ish).

"This game called Sis and Biss"

-sigh- this is what happens when you do favors for her. she gets excited and it escalate to playing games that are not appropriate on any level PLUS I have to play it with her which is my little sister. I just cant get enough how weird it is.

"fine give me it"

She took the first box and dump its contents on the floor. Wait I cant believe my eyes. The box was full of almost the same cover which has different colors of text with what seems to be a girl with brown hair and another with black. Some text written vertically and all game covers have almost the same charactors. There seems to be numbers at the side indicating these were the sequels of a game. With that my mind was flooded with questions which most are not to worry but one question like this: **Do I have to play them all!?,** plagued my mind.

"Here this one is the first one"

 _No, I don't wanna play your stupid games_ , I wanna say it but I did made a promise.

"and also...have you decided on your college? not that I care I am just curious."

The truth is yes surprisingly one of my favorite college accepted me which proves that I am good at things when I tried. my younger self would be pround heheh. Well now I got the answer.

"Yeah one of my favorite college accepted me how about your highschool?"

"Baka, I am going to the same school as you did"

Oh yeah I forgot, sometime I just forget things like a idiot I am but maybe because I got slapped in the middle of the night and was forced to play eroges. Probably it.

"well good night Kirino, see you tomorrow"

"Bye..."

well that's that time to sleep go back to sleep I guess. I stood there like a idiot at the door way I heard a mumble at the end but no that cant be right. Alright back to sleep I go. I went to my bed and sat there. processing the information that arrived. I now have to play the eroge. speaking of eroge I look down to find it still in my hand. I grinned like a idiot and threw it carefully on my table to play later. 'Good night I guess' I said to my self. Sleep arrived in no time.

(Kirino POV)

After he left I was grinning like a idiot I have plans yet to be unfold to him. I am planning on testing the water a bit trying to see if he is still into me that morning when I ran back home because the photo shoot was canceled, it was not actually canceled. Eternal blues have studios where we can have a back drop so we can still continue but I ran home because I am scared of thunder if I am near him then its gone. Its weird actually that idiot can make me calm but make me mad at the same time. I opened the TV to watch Meruru that morning and he sat at the floor. I forced him to watch it with me partially because the anime is awesome and also because well I want to spend time with him. This was not a ideal way to spend time but at leas he is here right?

I am going to reopen that fantasy. A fantasy that ended abruptly. No, it was more than a fantasy it was real life.I cant wait until my plan goes into action..He is going to be surprised.

And that's it thanks for reading and next draft/beta should come out afternoon let me enjoy my self :(. :P sorry I am selfish there.

Tell me if the the character is not behaving correctly I will change it


	2. Beta chapter 2 for Resort

_Chapter-3_

 **(Kyousuke POV)**

I slept peacefully last night, well if peacefully can mean your sister waking you up in the middle of the night and. I woke up to loud noises downstairs, which I responded by rolling onto the floor accidently. I moved my hand and plant it firmly on the ground to push myself back up.  
 ***Knock***  
 ***Knock***  
Must be mom knocking on my door. I almost slip as I ran to the door and opened it.

"Oi, breakfast is ready, Baka"

There stands my sister in... a uniform? Wait a minute. I ran to the calendar and was stunned today we have school! I ran to my wardrobe and started tossing clothes.

"What are you doing, Baka?"

This girl doesn't she know I have to be ready for school?!

"Getting ready for school"

"Tsk, baka your college doesn't start yet."

Oh yeah, my college. I gotta get ready for my college. I stared at the calendar and saw a red circle and a text beside it saying 'start college'.  
Good god, it's a week away, I need supplies and...  
"Here"  
She handed me a pack of pen and pencil.  
"Thank you?"  
"Pay me back later"  
Wow, she can be nice for once. I grinned and stood there looking at the packs.  
"Thanks, I will pay you back later, for now, i am going to go get other supplies"  
I looked up and she blushed. dang, she can be cute sometimes. Get that thought out of your mind now Kyousuke.  
"Yeah, yeah, both of them cause 2,004 yen(20$). Be grateful"  
Wow, that's expensive as hell 2,004 yens for 2 packs of pencils? Must be good quality.

"Now breakfast is downstairs, mom and dad left already now I am getting late."

Heh I guess it's my fault, well well I can make it up to her again I guess.

"hey.."

What did she mumble?

"Canyouwalktoschoolwithme?!"

Wait, what?  
"um,sorry but can you repeat?"

I think I might be going deaf.

"Can you walk me to school..since I don't know where my school is.."

Oh, ok at least she is being nice right?

"Ok I will meet you downstairs let me get dressed"  
She nods and left. If I am seeing right I saw a grin as I closed the door.  
I dressed in a green hoodie with stripes and black pants. I don't need to be dressed in some nice clothes to go with my little sister, but then again she is a model and I am just a mortal being. I look at my mirror and nods as a confirmation and walked out the door. I stopped at the handle when I smell some fragrance. Strawberries? huh. At least it's nice I guess. I opened the door and make my way down the stairs. I went to the kitchen and get a piece of toast accompanied with butter on top. I reach for the freezer/fridge for my barley tea when I heard a familiar sound.  
"Tsk, fatty hurry up we are going to be late"

Did she call me 'Fatty'? Oh no, i am not going down without a fight.

"Fatty? I am not fatter than you."

"don't get mad easily, baka"

This girl I swear she gets under my skin and cuts off all the nerves I have. If she continues this act I am stepping my foot down.

"If you don't stop talking I am not going anywhere with you"  
I replied with some authority in my voice.

"humph" was all I heard.  
I quickly drank my barley tea and put it in the sink, I grabbed her arm as I walked out of the kitchen, I heard some grunts but I ignored it.  
She grabbed a black dress shoe and put her running shoes in her book bag. I grabbed my sneakers and opened the door.

"Come on I am going to be late"

"yeah yeah"

I managed to yell a little when she grabbed my arm and Ran off. Of course me not being fit to run I almost slipped a few times, but I still have some sort of... hmm what would you call it 'muscle memory' from when I used to run. I used that muscle memory to not trip/fall, At last, we arrived at my old high school. The memories filled my brain as I walked to the path. 1st years 2nd years and 3rd years filled the courtyard.

"You can go now and don't forget to pick me up too"

What.. she wants me to pick her up?

"sorry, no can do I am going to get more supplies."

"Does it take 8 hours for you to get supplies?"

Well looks like my excuse failed. Looks like I can spill the truth.

"Look I don't have time to pick you up, also you have Ayase and Kanako."

"Yeah..but please?"

Oh no that pouty face, that face is my weakness, when we were younger she would use it on me to get me to do something but That wasn't the case when I was younger, I did everything for her even if she doesn't have the pouty face. That proves that I am a sis-con even when I was younger. That's sad. Well well, looks like I have given up.

"Fine...I will pick you up at 2:30, alright?"

Gosh, this is going to be bad. I mean what if Kanako gets the wrong idea? also don't get me started on Ayase.

"Thanks"  
Oh no, that smile that smile is too cute. Again I am a sis-con so I don't really care now. What happened next really surprised me. She leans forward and tiptoed and kissed my cheek. I mean.. What?! this is like a dream for sis-cons but does identify myself as a sis-con? Probably not, then again yes. Back to the topic, we made a promise, didn't we? to go back to being siblings, and still she goes for me. I might be the wrong one here, it might just be a sibling, right? No romance just being siblings.  
Yeah.


	3. Beta chapter 5 for Resort

Chapter-5 (Early release Draft) I am too bored to do anything so here you go a I am still listening to that soundtrack and this is where I got this inspiration: /8Ycm7UlmS1Y?t=14m34s (Oreimo soundtrack) Short chapter but tomorrow 1 BIG story.

(Third person P.O.V)

As Kyousuke walked down the street of Akiba, he was absorbed into the city of color, Bright banner boards of advertisement display filled the streets. 'Another nice day' he told him self, until he carelessly bumped into someone. Unknown to him the person who bumped into him, looks at him with disgust. The person wore,what seems to be a uniform. The person inhales and said:

"Ah, hello Oni-San"

Kyousuke stood up and thoughts ran through his mind, did she bumped him on purpose? Surely not. There stands Ayase Arakagi. One of Kirino's friend.

"oh, hey. What are you doing here I thought you have school"

Kyousuke looks at Ayase and realizes that she has a different uniform then his sister. They must go to different school. This was strange, Kirino and Ayase are best friends so they must go to the same school. Kyousuke was baffled. Dancing thoughts (see what I did there) circled his mind, 'Are they not friends anymore?', 'Why is she here she must be in school'. These thoughts were erased when Ayase shouted.

"Perver!, why are you staring at me!"

The crowd turns and look at them, some men with uglier look on their faces. Kyousuke knew all too well of what's going to happen next since he has had the same scenario with Kirino. 'This little brat!' he thought as he look at the crowd with worry look in his eyes. He begin to try to shh down the angry Ayase.

"haha, very funny Ayase.."

'that was pathatic' he thought to him self.

"hehehehe"

He heard the giggle and look back at the crowd. Everyone seems to be over it by now. He don't have time for Ayase since he is dead meat if he retaliate her commands. He started running. He bumped a few people along the way but he was glad to make it out alive. Just as his luck, he saw a school supplies store. He went in and started browsing the aisles for supplies. He saw blue, black, red pens, Notebooks, markers and school supplies that he needed. He browses the note book section and accidently tripped over a chair which was not on his view. His luck ran out when he bumped again into someone. He quickly looks up to find Manami. It has been 4 month since that fight and that fight almost ended his relationship with her. He was surprised when she asked him out as a last attempt to pull him back but lost. They were uncomfortable for a week or two until they started talking again. Of course he remain his relationship with his sister out of their conversations, mainly because he don't want to rub it in to her face and risk her again. She was a dear friend to him.

The relationship with his sister and Manami improved quite a lot. They still don't talk yet they understand each other in some way. He was snapped out of his thought when Manami giggled.

"Kyou-Chan"

Said Manami in a playful voice. Kyousuke was stuck. He have 2 choices, 1,engage in a conversation or 2,make up a excuse to leave. He chose number two.

"oi, Manami... Sorry I got to go.."

Just, Straight and plain answer.

"oh Kyou-Chan, I was wondering if you want to sleep over tonight"

Kyousuke thought this over and he concluded to accept the offer.

"sure I will need to ask my parents for permission."

"Thank you Kyou-Chan"

He said his farewells and left for home since he got his supplies for college. Hopefully he can fit in at the new college. He looked at his watch which indicates 1:28. Plenty of time left for Kirino. Speaking of Kirino, he wonders if she will stand in the way of him staying over at Manami. He shrugs off the thought and returns his way home.

*Review please I am bored and I just thought this would be fun. Gramatical errors are everywhere. Don't mind them later I will polish it with my windex or grammarly I suppose.. BYE

Kudos to you all!


	4. Chapter 7 For resort edited

**_Chapter-8_**  
 ** _* I re-read the last chapter's ending and it was terrible. It was least to say cringy. well, all my works are cringy. I might redo the last chapter. Enjoy this short chapter._**

 **(3rd Person POV)**

"Hey?" Asked Kirino in a stern voice. "Are you going to Manami's house tonight?"  
They were in Kirino's room as an "early life counseling". Kirino was sitting on the bed knee crossed, while Kyousuke was sitting on the pink carpeted floor. Kirino glares at her brother but Kyousuke just sits there with

"Well, It depends on mom and dad" replied Kyousuke. He was tired and it was 6:00 and he called Manami to inform her that he may or may not come for the sleepover, to which she replied in a kind voice "It's okay Kyou-Chan".

He looked at his sister who has a grin on her face. 'Is she satisfied with my answer?' he thought. Finally, he could get out of this place. "you are free to go now." 'Phew' he thought with joy. He went downstairs to talk to his parents about the night but he doubts they would be there since he hadn't heard their greeting once they arrive home. But he was surprised when his mother was there.

"Oh, hello Kyousuke," said Yoshino.

"Hi mom I didn't know you were here." replied Kyousuke.  
Yoshino mockingly facepalmed and said, "ha, I forgot my greeting, sorry Kyousuke, I was busy with groceries and didn't know you were home."  
The atmosphere brightens a bit as Kyousuke proceeded to walk to the kitchen counter to see what his mother was cooking. He could smell what seems to be curry. Kyousuke felt horrible since he has eaten nothing but curry the whole week.

"Kyousuke have you found a job yet?" The question caught him by surprise.

"um, no not yet" replied Kyousuke. He was worry of course 'what if she is asking me to move out?!' he thought. 'no impossible' he thought and push his thought away.

"Oh, ok just wondering but get a job soon, you need to be on your feet one day" The last part worried him. "Don't worry. I am just saying I am not kicking you out Kyousuke =.=." This relieved him a bit and he realized that his jaw was dropping the whole time. His mother laughs and went back to cooking. "It's almost ready, go call Kirino"

"Ok mom" With that Kyousuke ran upstairs, he reached her door and knocked two times. He waited for his sister to answer.

"What do you want?" asked Kirino in an annoyed voice.

"Dinner is ready, come downstairs" replied Kyousuke, who seems to not be affected by the voice.

"Fine" was all she said before she slammed the door in his face. Kyousuke's eyebrow twitched before he sighs and left.

They sat for dinner, clearly, someone missing: their father, which excused for a welcoming party for a new recruit who earn a promotion. They sat and ate in silence until Kyousuke spoke. "Mom, can I stay at Manami's for a sleepover?" Kyousuke worries that Kirino would punch or kick him in front of his mom, but instead she spoke up.  
" Can I go with Kyousuke too?" This shocked everyone, but their mother's answer shocked Kyousuke more. "Of course, this would be a good opportunity to get back together with Manami." Kyousuke glared at his sister with anger while she smirked at him." 'of course, his sister would interfere with him and Manami' he thought. He never thought of Manami as a women but instead, he thought of her as a sister. 'Why would she interfere' He thought. His thoughts went away when his mother told them to behave in Manami's house. After they ate dinner they went upstairs to prepare. they were sitting in Kirino's room in silence until Kyousuke broke it.

"Why did you want to go with me?" said Kyousuke raising an eyebrow.  
"No reason" Replied Kirino looking away. This raised a few alarms in his head but shrugs it off. "Well, well come on let's go Manami is waiting for us.

They brought their pajamas and sleeping bags. as they walked to the 'neighbor girl's house' they argued about to not call Manami Neighbour's girl. The argument ended when they arrived at the door of Manami's house. The house was not modern but still have some western designs in it. The house was a Japanese style house that was also a Japanese candy making store. They knocked and was greeted by Manami,

"Hello, Kyou-chan! and oh.." Manami looks at Kirino surprised."Oh, Hi miss Kirino"

"Yeah,yeah save it for later where are we sleeping." replied Kirino in an annoyed tone.

"ugh, Kirino don't you have any manners?!" said Kyousuke to Kirino, clearly angry.

"Its O.K Kyou-chan, I am more than happy Kirino-chan came as well, come in"

With that, they all went inside and was greeted by Manami's grandfather "Ah, hello Kyousuke, I see you found a girlfriend and left for Manami, eh?" Said the old man laughing.

Kyousuke yelled to the old man for misinterpreting his relationship with Kirino, while Kirino glares at Kyousuke. After they talked about school and a few jokes about Kyousuke at the dinner table they all were tired, Kyousuke was going to sleep in a room while both girls were going to sleep in another room. But of course the old grandpa got tricks up his sleeves, he arranged Manami's bed with Kyousuke while Kirino's bed was next to Kyousuke. The grandpa laughs as Kyousuke reacts to his arrangement and insisted that he would sleep like this or he have to sleep with him. He has enough of this and accepts the arrangement to which Kirino and Manami laughs.

"That old man he will pay" he mumbles. Kirino laughs while Manami fell asleep. Kyousuke almost fell asleep when he felt something behind him. 2 hands hugging him. He knew who this was too well. It couldn't be Manami since she was in front of him. He just shrugs off the hug as a sisterly hug nothing more until the body of the hugger came closer to his own body and their face was right next to his ear. He became aware of their close proximity and decided to quit playing around and argue with the hugger but his body decided not to listen. He knew why because of this the hugger was warm and cozy and it's just too comfortable to let go. He fell asleep before he heard something, faintly.  
"Good night, Aniki"

 ** _*that's it for this morning a little fluff at the end. Next chap coming in 5 hours._**  
 ** _Kudos to u all_**


	5. Chapter 8 for resort edited

Chapter-8

*When school starts (September 8th) I am going to upload only 1 per day and on the weekend I might post a chapter or a one-shot. Enjoy the short chapter.

 **(Third person P.O.V)**

The house of Tamura household cast's its shadow as the sun rises from night to dawn. Sunlight shines through the window of the 2nd floor. Kyousuke unaware that his sister was hugging him like a pillow. Manami has left for her own college, so this left the two of them sleeping, one hugging another. Kyousuke woke up first as he was stretching. He was about to get up when he felt that his sister had hugged him. Hard. He yelps in pain and in surprise as the noise triggered her to wake up. She opened her eyes to see Kyousuke head turning back at her. "um.. Kirino?" Said Kyousuke in a worried voice.

"What?" replied Kirino, to her horror she felt her hand on his side and in surprise she yelps. Kirino backed into a corner and looks at Kyousuke as if it was his fault. She started yelling "Pervert", "Go die" and "Sis-con". He looked at her strangely, as she kept yelling at him. He sighs and without a word left the room. He doesn't want to be bashed with insults that he didn't even deserve. He went downstair to find Manami's grandparents powdering some sugar blocks into a bag, of course, he thought this was a candy shop after all. He said his greetings to them and went to the bathroom to shower and get prepared.

Kirino knew that she hugged him last night but didn't know that she would hug him till morning, she thought that she would just let go of him in an hour or two but... he was just too warm and cozy. She knew she is a bro-con and is proud but doesn't dare to show it to anyone. She still has plans for today so she went downstairs to get prepared. She expected to see Manami but was greeted by Manami's grandparents. Manami's brother, so called 'rock' was still asleep in his room while Manami already left for her school. Kirino said her greetings and went straight for the door to her house, she can't stay here any longer and she doesn't have any toothbrush to use so she announced her leaving and kick the bathroom door where Kyousuke was showering and ran home. She knew her parents were not home and went inside the house. She had plans and need to prepare for them. she started to prepare for the day waiting for Kyousuke to arrive.

*More fluff coming tomorrow. Today I am going to release a fluffy one shot. Kudos to u all.


End file.
